Second Chances
by snixxjuice214
Summary: 10 years after Brittany choose Artie over Santana and Santana left they meets again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end? Brittana endgame. Other charters will be apart of this story too. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Second Chances

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

_Santana spots Brittany by her locker and walks up to her._

_"Can we talk?" she asks quietly. Brittany looks up at her best friend who looks a lot smaller than she usually does._

_"But we never do that." Brittany responds._

_"I know but…um…I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in Glee club." Santana tells her._

_"Yeah." Brittany asks surprised. Santana had not wanted to do it at first but then agreed last minute. Santana nods her head yes. "Because it's made me do a lot of thinking." Santana wrings her hands together._

_"What I realize is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings, feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with…because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences." Santana lets out a sigh. She looks at Brittany with watery eyes._

_"And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't." she says._

_"I understand that." Brittany tells her._

_"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Santana inquires._

_"Not really." Tells her_

_"I want to be with you." Santana whispers. "But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school."_

_"Yeah, but honey…" Brittany looks at her understandingly _"_if anyone were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."_

_" Yeah, I know. But…I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back." Santana says as she starts to cry._ _"Still, I have to accept…that I love you._ _I love YOU. And I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you._ _Please say you love me back. Please…"_

_"Of course I love you. I do." Brittany tells her automatically. __"And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."_

_"Artie?" Santana says in disbelief. _

_"I love him too. I don't want to hurt him. That's not right. I can't break up with him." Brittany tries to explain._

_ "Yes, you can. He's just a stupid boy." Santana cries out in an outrage. She can't believe after Brittany tells her she wants her to be honest about her feelings, she turns around and turns her down._

_"But it wouldn't be right." Brittany tells her._ _"Santana, you have to know if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single…"_ Brittany tries to touch Santana's arm.

_ "Don't." Santana said as she retracts her arm._

_"I am so yours. Proudly so."_

"Yeah, wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant that you could be so stuck?" Santana sneers as she turns to walk away.

_"Don't. I'm sorry…" Brittany tries to hug Santana to make her stay._

_ "Get off me." Santana yells as she pushes Brittany away. She looks Brittany dead in the eye. "Him or me?" She asks. Brittany looks at her like she doesn't quite understand._

"You only get one of us in your life. So chose who you want it to be. Him or me?" Santana tells her.

"But he's my boyfriend and you're my best friend. I can't choose between the two of you." Brittany replies.

Santana takes a deep breath to brace herself for what she's about to do.

"You didn't choose me so that means you chose him. Good-bye Brittany." And with that Santana walked away heart shattered and leaving behind a very sad Brittany.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

The next day at school Brittany looked everywhere for Santana. She wanted to find her best friend and try to work everything out. She loved Santana more than anyone in the world but she just couldn't break Arties heart like that. It went against everything she believed in.

As the day wore on Brittany couldn't find her best friend. She texted her about 50 time with no response. She asked all her friends if they had seen her and no one had. She wasn't in any of her classes. She didn't show up for midday cheer practice. And she never came to Glee.

Brittany went home sad. She decided she would go home and change clothes and then head over to Santana's to see if they could work things out. When she walked into her bedroom Brittany noticed something that wasn't there that morning. Sitting in the middle of her bed was an envelope with her name on it and a key. By the writing on the envelope she could tell it was from Santana. And the key was the spare key she gave Santana so she could always come over in the middle of the night.

Brittany sat down on her bed and opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Brittany,_

_I want you to know I will ALWAYS love YOU. Nothing will ever change that. Not time or space or distance will ever make me stop loving you._

_I have loved you since I was for. The first time I laid eyes on you I thought you were an angel from heaven. I remember going home after meeting you and telling everyone I meet the person I was gonna marry. You._

_Over the years I've let fear of loving you run my life. I've fought my feelings for you. I've tried to not love you. I tried sleeping around, trying to feel something, anything, for anyone else and never did._

_All it did was make my love for you grow, and grow, and grow until I was ready to explode from all the feelings. Not being able to call you mine, and watching someone else have the privilege to do so was slowly breaking me. _

_So I told you. I told you I love you. Told you I'm in love with you. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. To put my feeling out there for you to see. To show you a part of me no one else ever has was terrifying. But I did it for you. Because you needed to know._

_But you didn't choose me. You chose him. You picked him over me and you shattered me .I can't go through every day seeing you with him. You being happy with someone who isn't me. I don't think I could survive that torture. I can't be on the outside looking in at something I can never have._

_So I'm leaving. Moving away so I don't have to see it. So I don't die each time I see you with him. I'm going somewhere that doesn't remind me of you. Where you won't be able to find me. I know I'm taking the easy way out but it's the only thing I can think of to make sure you're happy and I don't have to watch._

_You won't be able to find me. My parents won't tell you. The other people I give letters to wont tell you. It's the only way for you to get what you want. Him._

_Another reason I'm leaving is to heal. But I have little faith I ever will. You are my soul mate Brittany. You're 'IT' for me. I just wish I was the same for you. _

_I want you to do something for me. Be happy. Do things that make you smile because your smile could light up the world. Enjoy your life to the fullest. Never give you on your dreams. And never, ever let anyone tell you you're not good enough. You are better than everyone else. I believe that with my whole heart and soul. I hope you get whatever you want in life. Just remember I will love you with everything I am until the day I die._

_All my love,_

_Santana_

As Brittany read the letter tears started rolling down her cheeks. So couldn't believe it. It felt like she was having a nightmare. One where her world was falling apart. After crying for about an hour Brittany picks herself up and heads to Santana's house. The first thing she notices is Santana's car is not there but her mother's is.

Brittany runs out of her car once it's parked and pounds on the door. After about a minute the door swings open and there standing in front of Brittany is Santana's mom. She looks like she's been crying. Her eyes are bloodshot and she has bags under her eyes.

"Where is she?" Brittany asks in a broken voice.

"She's gone sweetie." Mrs. Lopez tells her in a soft voice.

"Where did she go? When did she leave? When is she coming back?" Brittany rushes out.

"I can't tell you where she is Brittany. She told us not to. She left around noon and she told us she's not coming back to Lima again." Mrs. Lopez tells her.

"She's go-gone?" Brittany whispers out with tears running down her face.

"She's gone."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

After leaving the Lopez house Brittany drives to Quinn's house. She figures she'll know what to do to get Santana back home. She pulls beside Quinn's car walk walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. About 30 seconds later a devastated Quinn answers the door and pulls Brittany in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Brittany." Quinn tells her. Quinn leads them to her bedroom and sits them down on the bed.

"You know she's gone?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah. When I got home there was a letter from her." Quinn answers.

"Where is she? Did she tell you? I've tried calling her phone but it says the number is no longer in service. Do you have it?" Brittany cries out.

"I don't know where she is. All I know is she's said she's not coming back. She told me everything that happened. Her telling you she loved you and you choosing Artie. She couldn't take it. She said she had to leave to make sure you were happy and not be in the way. Her letter also said she would call me and let me know how she's doing once she's settled wherever she's moving to." Quinn tells her.

"I don't know what to do without her Quinn." Brittany sobs on her friends shoulder. She cries for hours while Quinn rubs her back and offers words of encouragement while she herself cries.

_**Okay this is just how things came to be. How Santana and Brittany separated. There will be flashbacks of what happened while they were apart but I don't know when. This story will start up 10 years later. Quick FYI Santana left about 3/4ths of the way through junior year. She was 18 at the time so she could leave without her parents' consent. Let me know what you think so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating:** Mfor Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

When Brittany was little she was always a morning person. She loved to get up and watch the sunrise and hear the early morning birds chirping. She loved everything about it.

As she got older she found most people hated getting up early. They would sit in class and complain about early morning classes and practices. Most people couldn't even function without their morning coffee. The only thing Brittany needed to have a happy morning was to wake up with a certain latin and all would be good. Or a simple morning text would work like a charm.

Once that latin walked out of her life because she made the wrong choice, mornings were never the same again.

10 years after Santana left Brittany, she finds herself waking up to an empty bed once again.

Today is the first working day for Brittany in LA. She just moved a week ago from Chicago. She was offered a head chorographer job for a new TV show and she jumped at the chance.

She had moved to Chicago right after graduation because she couldn't stand living in Lima anymore. Too many memories for her. Good and bad.

She got a scholarship to Chicago College of Preforming Arts. Most people didn't think she could get in but she busted she ass to make the grades to get in.

Brittany moved there with Mike and got an apartment with him while they both went to school. Tina moved in with them a year later. Both dancers got jobs at a local dance studio and after graduation opened their own.

It was extremely successful and Brittany loved what she did but she felt like her life was meant to be somewhere else. Or with someone else. So when an opportunity to move to LA fell in her lap Brittany went for broke with it.

She was sad to move so far away from Mike and Tina but they all knew Brittany wasn't as happy as she could be, and that meant she had to find her own place in the world on her own. And luckily for Brittany she has a friend in LA who was going to let her teach 2 one hour kids hip-hop classes a week.

So that's how Brittany finds herself in front of a room full of kids she's never met before in LA. It's a kids class ages 6-10 and she's in heaven. Brittany has always loved kids and even though the TV job pays big bucks teaching kids is more fulfilling for her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

After a quick introduction to everyone Brittany gets the class started. She finds a lot of her students quite good. There are two little girls in the front, one with blonde, one with red hair, that are amazing. But there is a little boy named Riley and a little girl named Brooklyn who are phenomenal for their age. Both possess grace and skills beyond their age.

After class was over Brittany watched as all the kids parents came and picked them up. She could already tell who were friends with whom. She found it cute. Brittany stands by the stereo drinking some water when she hears Riley and Brooklyn talking in the corner.

"Ri my mami told me that she was gonna take me to the zoo this weekend. You should see if your mom would let you come too." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun. We haven't been in like 2 months."

"I know. And after mami told me I get to go for ice cream."

"We have to get my mom to say yes."

"We'll just get my mami to do it. She once told me that your mom has to listen to her because she has mail on her or something."

"Cool."

Brittany remembers when she was that age when everything is easy and simple. She misses that sometimes.

As her back is to the door she hears a voice she had only heard in her dreams. She would know that voice anywhere. To her ears it's like heaven.

"Baby girl you ready?"

Brittany turns around and it's like the world stops spinning. In front of her is Santana. Santana who she hasn't seen in 10 years, but hasn't gone one day without thinking about. The same person who walked out of her life because she rejected her. Brittany's other half is standing there, in person, right in front of her and she is speechless.

Santana looks incredible. She has aged some but not much. Her hair is in soft curls, flowing off her shoulders. She has black glasses on her face making her eyes pop. And she is dressed in a nice pair of black dress pants and a deep purple blouse. She looks like a goddess in Brittany's opinion.

Then Brittany hears something that she didn't expect even though she should have guessed the reason Santana was here wasn't for her.

"Mami" " Aunt Tana" Brooklyn and Riley said in unison.

Brittany watches as Santana picks up Brooklyn as she runs into her mother's arms gives her a kiss. Now that Brittany thinks about it Brooklyn looks just like Santana did when she was little. The only differences between the two are their eyes. Where Santana's were deep mocha, Brooklyn's were as blue as hers. She doesn't know how she missed it before. Maybe she did see it but tricked her brain to think nothing of it.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears Brooklyn tell Santana that she wants her to meet her awesome new dance teacher Miss P.

That's when it happens. Brown eyes meet blue. Both woman stare at each other like they saw a ghost. Both sets of eyes search the other for hidden answer neither can find when Santana starts being dragged in front of her.

"Mami this is my new dance teacher Miss P. She is so much cooler than the last one." Brooklyn turns to Brittany "Miss P this is my mami." Brooklyn smiles a smile that is so much like her mother's its uncanny.

"S-san." Brittany breaths out like she's still not sure if she's dreaming. But if she is she doesn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"Britt. It's been a very long time." Santana says in a soft voice.

"10 long years."

"I know."

"I tried to find you."

"I know."

"Why didn't you come back?" Brittany asks in a small sad voice. Santana takes a long, deep breath and exhales.

"Not here. Not now." She sighs. She digs into her purse and finds a pen and paper and scribbles something on it. "Here. Call or text and we'll set something up. Okay?" Santana asks as she hands Brittany the paper with her cell number on it.

"I will." Brittany says.

"Good-bye Brittany." Santana says as she walks towards the door.

"Bye San." Brittany says and shares a look with Santana. That looks says so many thing. Pain. Hurt. Regret. Hope. And maybe, just maybe the one thing Brittany wants more than anything in the world from Santana. Love.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. My computer broke and I've been writing free hand and only had a hour to use it. It not a lot of time but I was able to pump this out quick. The rest of my stories I lost all the work I had done for the when my computer broke so I have to rewrite them. I should be able to get something out tomorrow for one of my stories. I hope. I hope you all enjoyed. And FYI I plan to make this a happy story. I believe if you are given a second chance in life take it and hold on for dear life. R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Quinn what am I gonna do?" Santana asks while sitting in her home office sipping a glass of wine with her best friend.

"I don't know what to tell you S. Last I talked to her was the beginning of senior year when she told me I had to give her your number and when I didn't she told me we weren't friends anymore. She was pissed that I got to know where you were and she didn't. And we never talk about her and the people I talk to from glee don't ever bring you or her up so I really have no clue what you should do." Quinn said.

"I know she was in Chicago." Santana whispered.

"What?" Quinn asked shocked.

"She got into a really good school there. I went to a few of her performances when she was in school. I keep some tabs on her from afar to make sure she wasn't dead. I had to know she was okay. But I had no idea she moved here." Santana confesses while finishing her wine and poring herself and Quinn more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asks while putting a hand on Santana's knee.

"Because it was something I just wanted to keep to myself. The last time I saw her was at her spring show while I was pregnant with Brooklyn. She was amazing." Santana said with watery eyes.

"You still love her." Quinn states rather than asks.

"I'll never stop. But she broke me Quinn and it has taken years for me not to cry myself to sleep at night because I miss her so much."

"I know but you were kids back then. We all made stupid mistakes and did thing we wish we could take back but that's part of life and growing up. When she calls just meet up and talk. Catch up with her and take it from there. That's all you can do." Quinn pulls Santana into a hug as the latin softly cries. After about 5 minutes Santana gets up wiping her tears away.

"Thanks Q. I don't know what I would do without you." Santana tells her.

"You'd be fat and broke." Quinn jokes.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Q. Oh you and Riley are coming with us to the zoo on Saturday." Santana tells her.

"Ugh! What is it with you spoiling both of them? I swear you spoil Riley more than me or Puck and he's ours." Quinn asks.

"Well he is my godson and I gotta show him some love." Santana tells her.

"Okay fine. Well I'm gonna take your precious godson home before Puck gets there. Let me know what happens with Britt." And with that Quinn gives Santana a hug and heads next-door to her own home leaving Santana to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After dinner and putting Brooklyn to bed, Santana starts to think about the events of the day. It started off like any other day. She got up and got Brooklyn ready for school. Once she was done she spent the morning writing. After a few hours of that she got dressed and went to a meeting at with her publisher and her agent (Quinn) to discuss the release of her next book and the deadline for the one she was in the process of writing.

After her meeting she did her normal routine of some light grocery shopping, picking up her dry-cleaning, and going to the drug store to pick up Brooklyn's and her allergy medication.

The day was like any other day except she ran into the love of her life after a decade of not speaking to one another. True it was all her doing, leaving and cutting Brittany out the way she did. But she just couldn't stand by and watch her soul mate love someone else. She was afraid of what she might do to herself if she had to go through that for any longer.

She had known Brittany wanted her back in her life. She had gotten calls from her mom telling her Brittany had come over begging for her number. The same story form both Quinn and Puck. Brittany didn't know about her letter to Mercedes or else she would have been after her for information too.

Something else Santana also knew was up until Brittany's graduation she was still dating Artie. That was also the last time anyone who still had contact with Santana saw or talked to Brittany.

Santana knew Brittany had a good life in Chicago. Going to an amazing dance college, and then co-owing a good dance studio. She made sure to know that Brittany was okay but never looked into anything deeper like if she was seeing anyone. That she couldn't handle.

As Santana is lost in thought about the beautiful blonde on her mind her phone goes off. She reaches for her phone on her nightstand and looks at the caller ID. It's an unknown number but Santana has a good guess who is calling her.

"Hello?" she greets

"_Hi Santana."_

"Hey Brittany. How are you?"

"_I'm good. I just thought I'd call to set up to go get coffee or lunch or something soon."_

"Coffee sounds great. My schedule is open all day most days so whenever you're free should be good."

"_I'm free tomorrow. Say 11 at the café down the block from the studio?"_

"I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow Brittany."

"_San?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Sweet dreams San"_

"Sweet dreams Brittany."

And with that Santana hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She was nervous about seeing Brittany again. Alone. After all these years. She doesn't know how she should act around the other woman. They both used to be so close and she misses that dearly, but Brittany broke her heart all those years ago. Santana is scared if the blonde comes back into her life again she could get hurt all over again. She doesn't know if her heart could take it again.

And she has no idea if Brittany is single or not. Or if she is still attracted to Santana anymore. One thing she knows for sure is that Brittany is not married.

Santana puts her phone back and turns off her bed side light and tries to get some sleep before her coffee date with Brittany.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I am having writers block bad and not having a lot of time to use a computer so I'm posting from my iPod. Not a lot of fun and very hard to write on. Please read and review and let me know what some of the question you want answers during coffee. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M **for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Santana lies on her back looking up at the celling, running her hand absentmindedly along the arm draped across her stomach. She's been this way for over an hour. Just relishing in the feeling of having someone she loves so close to her. Enjoying the way she feels so safe and protected in Brittany's strong arms. She looks to her right and just soaks it all up._

_The way their bodies fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. The way Brittany, even in sleep, holds on tight to Santana. It fills Santana up with love and warmth. It's in these moments she allows herself to think about what could happen if she gives in and tells Brittany what she's feeling._

_She wants to believe more than anything that once everything is out in the open her and Brittany can be together. It's what she's wanted since she can remember. And as much as it scared her she knows without a doubt it's all she'll ever want._

_Santana leans her head down and kisses the top of Brittany's hair. With Brittany in her arms Santana feels like she can do anything. And tomorrow Santana plans to tell her how she feels. As scared as she is that something could go wrong she has faith that everything will go how she wants. After all it is Brittany who wanted feeling to become involved. She knows once she tells Brittany everything she'll stop feeling like the other woman, even though she and Brittany have been sleeping together since they were 13. She'll finally be able to call Brittany hers. _

_Santana is interrupted from her thoughts by the sound she hates most in the world. _

'_**I want your love, and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, want your love, and all your love is revenge, You and me could write a bad romance'**_ _**  
**__  
Artie._

_ Brittany stirs from her sleep and reaches onto the nightstand and grabs her phone._

"_Hey baby." Brittany stretches out on the bed and sits up against the head board. She pulls Santana down so her head is resting in her lap and starts to play with her hair. Santana puts on a smile trying to seem like she doesn't care Brittany is on the phone while they are both naked in her bed after hours of having sex. Even though she wishes they could have stayed in the happy bubble._

"_Nothing much just over at Santana's house. She's helping me teach Lord Tubbs a new trick. And after we're gonna have dinner with her brother. Oh. We did? But San's brother lives so far ways and I don't get to see him that much and I miss him. Because he's like me brother. Can we do it Friday because I have something to do tomorrow? Okay. Love you too. Bye"_

_Santana looks at Brittany as she hangs up the phone. She really hates it when he calls during their time but there is not much she can do about it without making Brittany mad._

"_What did he want this time?" Santana asks. She's upset but doesn't let it show in her voice._

"_He said we had a date tonight but I know we didn't it's not his night." Brittany answered. This is true. Ever since Artie and Brittany started going out Brittany only sees him on Monday, Tuesday, and Fridays. The rest of the weeks is Santana's time. If Artie ever paid attention he would know by now when are his nights._

_Santana kind of hates this arrangement. Sure she has her designated Britt time but most of the time after Brittany's been with Artie she comes over to Santana's and it makes Santana feel used. Knowing the person you love, but afraid to tell them, comes to your house for sex after having it with her boyfriend. It makes Santana feel used and kind of dirty. But she is willing to put up with almost anything to keep Brittany happy and close to her._

"_Oh. Well I'm really happy you're staying. Gabe hasn't been home in almost a year. I'm really happy he got a week off to come home." Santana says with her eyes closed as Brittany massages her scalp._

"_Yeah. I miss him. I love how you have older and younger brothers and I have older and younger sisters. We balance each other out in siblings."_

"_You're right we do. You are so smart Britt-Britt."_

"_I know. So are you nervous about singing our song with Miss. Holliday tomorrow for Glee club?"_

"_I'm not gonna lie. I am. But I know I can do it with you by my side. I can do anything with you by my side. After we sing tomorrow can you meet my by our lockers?"_

"_Sure sweetie, I can do that."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**A/N: Thought a flashback could be a little helpful in showing a little more incite into how Santana's mind was before she confessed her biggest secret to the girl she loves. She did it because even though she was scared to death about getting rejected she hoped with everything she had Brittany wouldn't do that to her. Something else about this story, Brittany was the one wanting to sleep with both San and Artie. Santana wasn't forcing her to cheat on her boyfriend. And when San made Brittany chose it wasn't just about who she wanted to date. It was also about the sex. Keep that in mind. Review and give me ideas for questions Britt and San should ask each other at their coffee 'date'. Hope you enjoyed.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M **for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning is like a blur for Santana. She wakes up and makes sure Brooklyn is ready for summer camp. Quinn gave Brooklyn a ride and wished Santana good luck on her coffee 'date' with Brittany.

After Brooklyn left Santana walks into her room to get ready to see Brittany. After an hour long hot shower to help calm her nerves, Santana blow dry's her hair in soft curls and does her make up light.

Once done she walks into her walk-in closet and looks at all of her clothes and tries to find something to wear. After 20 minutes Santana finally decides on a pair of black skinny jeans that make her ass look amazing, a red skin tight wife beater, with a pair of red stilettos, and tops it off with a black leather jacket and aviators.

She looks in the mirror and smirks to herself. She looks good and she knows it. As nervous as she is about spending time with Brittany she is also extremely excited. She has missed the blonde dearly and hopes that there might be something good to come out of today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fifteen minutes till 11 Santana walks into the café and looks for Brittany. She doesn't see her so she sits at a table and waits. She sits watching the door fidgeting with her hands. She has a lot of questions for Brittany and she knows she has a lot of them for her. She just hopes things go well.

After five minutes of waiting the café door opens and in walks Brittany. Her long blonde hair is down and messy. She's wearing a white tank top and a pair of yoga pants. She looks simple but absolutely beautiful. Santana swears she's the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Brittany spots Santana and walks over to her table and sits down.

"Hi."

"Hey." Santana whispers back.

"If I'm being honest I didn't think you would show up." Brittany says.

A waitress walks over and takes their order and walks away.

"I told you I would. And it's not like we aren't going to be seeing each other. My daughter and godson are in your dance class and I'm the one that has to pick them up. So unless we want things to be awkward this had to happen." Santana tells her.

"So how do you want to start?" Brittany asked.

"Ask me anything you want to know and I'll answer the best I can." Santana replied as the waitress brought their order.

"Where did you go when you left Lima?"

"I drove to San Diego and stayed with Gabe for a few months. I was able to finish high school in the last 3 months of our junior year and graduate then I enrolled as a transfer student at UCLA because all of my college credits I got in Lima. I started there as a junior and moved into my own place." Santana told her.

"Have you been back to Lima since?"

"Nope. My family comes here if they want to see me or we meet somewhere else like Columbus when I'm in the area but I haven't stepped foot in Lima in over 10 years. My turn for a question. Why are you in LA? Last I heard you lived in Chicago." Santana said.

"How did you know where I lived?" Brittany asked.

"I still talk to people from glee. And most of them love to talk." Santana vaguely explained.

"Oh. Well I got a job as the head chorographer of this new show. It's about a high school glee club and there is a ton of dancing in it so I moved out here." Brittany explained.

While Brittany informed her of her new job Santana's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to piece it all together.

"What's the name of the show?" Santana asked trying to see if she was wrong.

"Glee. It's based off this book 'Memories of a Choir Room Confessional'. I think it's going to be amazing." Brittany said.

"I can't believe this." Santana whispered under her breath. Brittany heard her. "Well congratulations. I have a feeling you're gonna have fun there. And we'll be seeing a lot more of each other with you working there." Santana informed her. Brittany looked at her confused.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because the show is mine. Ryan is the one who hired and I had no idea. He just told me he knew someone who would be amazing for the job so I told him to hire them and I'm guessing you're the person he thinks so highly of." Santana told her.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming. So you're in the film business? "

"No I am a writer. The book the T.V show is based off of is one of my books." Santana explained.

"I've read all of that authors books. The person who wrote those books name is Bella Rose. I've seen pictures of her." Brittany says.

"Yeah that's my pen name. And it's me in the pictures but I'm wearing a black wig and I always have huge glasses on that hide most of my face. I almost never talk in public and when I do I change my voice." Santana tells her.

"I can't believe it. I work for you now?"

"Ha ha. I guess so." Santana says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I have a question but I don't know I don't know if I'm allowed."

"You wanna know about Brooklyn's father don't you?" Santana asks.

**Hope you like part one of the coffee date. The second half should be up either later today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"You wanna know about Brooklyn's father don't you?" Santana asks._

"Yeah. If that's okay?" Brittany asks.

"I figured you'd ask. I don't know who he is. It was a one night stand. I was on my book tour and I went out drinking one night. I was in New York just having a good time because I was on thanksgiving break. I'm at the club and I was dancing and the next thing I know I'm in my hotel room with some guy. I hadn't sleep with a man since high school and haven't slept with one since. I think the only reason I did that night was because of his eyes. I also was extremely drunk and 8 months later Brooklyn was in my arms." Santana told her.

Brittany just sat there absorbing all the new information. At least one major question was answered for her.

"So it's just you raising her?" Brittany asks before she could stop herself. "I'm so sorry that's none of my business. You probably have a girlfriend or a wife. I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay Britt. I told you to ask anything. Yes, it's just me raising her. No girlfriend or wife. It's just me. I'm single. Quinn and Puck help out a lot too. They live next door. You know their son Riley. He's in your class too." Santana tells her.

"That's good you have them." Brittany says. Excited because Santana is single and that means Brittany just might have a chance.

"Yeah. They moved out here right after they graduated with Mercedes. Quinn and Mercedes both went to UCLA with me and Puck opened a pool cleaning business. I got pregnant one month after Quinn did. We both found out we were pregnant on the same day too. And then we gave birth one week apart. I had Brooklyn a month early and she's a week older than Riley."

"That cool you both had them so close. Where her and Puck trying to have a baby?" Brittany asked.

"God no. She was a junior when she got pregnant and had to do her senior year with a new born at home. Lucky for me I had finished my masters and took a year off to write and look after Brooklyn and I watched Riley too."

"You have a masters?" What in?"

"English Lit. I'm a professor at UCLA during the year. I only teach 2 classes a term so it is really light work but it's still really fun. Plus I write and am a full time mom." Santana laughs off.

"And you have a T.V. show about one of your books too. What are you superwoman?" Brittany jokes.

"I just like to keep busy. So what about you? You know almost everything about me and I hardly know anything about you." Santana says.

"Well I got into Chicago College of Preforming Arts. I left right after graduation with Mike because he got in too. We got a dinky 2 bedroom apartment and got jobs working at a dance studio right by where we lived. A year later Tina moved in with us. After graduation Mike and I opened our own dance studio. A month after we opened it I got asked to go on tour with Britney Spears. I was on tour for almost 4 years with her and Beyoncé and Lady Gaga. It was fun traveling the world. Single and not have anything holding me down made it so much fun. About a year ago I decided I wanted to teach more than dance myself so I started looking for something. That's when I got the job on Glee. It took me only a minute to say yes and a week to move here and I can't complain one bit."

"Wow. Congrats Britt. I always told you to follow your dreams. And I told you that you'd tour with Britney someday if I do recall. Looks like your dreams came true." Santana said.

"Not all of my dreams did." Brittany said with a sad smile. They both sat in silence for a few minutes just thinking. Lost in their own thoughts until Brittany broke the silence.

"Why did you leave me?" Brittany said in a small voice. After taking a deep breath Santana answers.

"I wanted you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted since we were four years old. I spent most of my life trying to make you happy. For months you had been trying to get me to start talking about my feeling for you. And I was terrified about doing it. I was so scared that you would reject me. And you did. You were sleeping with me and your boyfriend and you wouldn't leave him for me because you said it would be wrong. After hearing you say that, after pouring my heart and soul out to you, I couldn't be around you anymore. You chose Artie over me and I couldn't watch you all over him anymore. So I went home and cried and talked to my mom and told her everything. Then I told her I was moving. Went upstairs and wrote 5 letters. One for you, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and one for Rachel. Then I packed up most of my things and loaded my car so I could just drop of the letters before I left the next day." For most of Santana's explanation both girls had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I wish I could go back and change what happened. When I didn't chose you I had no idea you would leave. When you left all I did was cry for months. It was Mike who helped pull me out of my depression and helped me get into college. I broke up with Artie towards the end of senior year. I don't know why I keep dating him. I think it was because not only did I lose you I lost almost everyone else I loved. I lost you and your family, the only people in glee that would talk to me for the longest time was Mike and Tina. I pushed everyone who was in contact with you away because they wouldn't tell me anything. All they would say is that you were alive and well. I was mad. But I did what your letter told me to do. I did thing that made me happy. And to tell to the truth it was the best advice I've ever gotten."

"I'm sorry you had such a hard time. I didn't mean for anything bad to happen to you. I just had to leave for me." Santana told her.

"No. I get why you did it. I hurt you. I treated you unfairly and it's my fault you left. But you leaving made me grow up. So for that I thank you." Brittany told her.

"Do you want to try and be friends again? I know a lot of thing happened in the past but we were best friends for most of our lives. I've missed you Britt. I don't know what will happen to us but I want to give being a friend a shot. What do you say?" Santana asks with a hopeful smile.

"What if I want to be more than friends with you?" Brittany countered.

"I think we should work on a friendship first. And maybe later if something more happens then we'll see where that takes us. So friends?"

"Friends."

**Hope you enjoyed part two. I hope everyone likes it and most of your questions about what happened while they were apart were answered. I really enjoyed writing this. And just in case you were wondering they are both single and want to date each other but San is being cautious and wants to take things slow and try to be friends for now. But she does want more. Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After leaving Brittany at the café with the promise of another lunch soon Santana finds herself at her office to talk to Quinn. Four years ago Quinn opened an agency where Santana is a silent partner. She liked her agent before but there is nothing that beats having someone who loves you watch your back in the shark tank that is LA.

She walks into the building with purposeful steps because she has to talk to her best friend about her lunch with Brittany. She needs someone to unload on and that person is Quinn. Santana walks past Quinn's Secretary Wendy and just walk into her office without knocking. She doesn't have to follow rules because she owns the building.

"Well go along and do whatever you want. Her contract states that is any living animal is harmed in anyway during the making of this movie she walks, along with the fact that when she walks away she walks with her paycheck."

Santana finds Quinn pacing her office and when she sees Santana enter her office she sends her a quick smile and waves her to sit on the couch which she does.

"Un-hum. Well do whatever you want to do. But just a small word of warning her contract also has something else. Or maybe a better way to fraise it is her contract doesn't have a press gag so when she leaves she will be holding a press conference in front of an animal shelter telling the world what about the mistreatment of the poor animals on your movie. You know Sandra she loves her animals and loves to let the world know when she finds something wrong. "

"Mummhm. Glade you were able to see reason. It was a pleaser talking to you. Bye-bye now."

Quinn sits down next to Santana and exhales a deep breath.

"So how did your lunch go with Brittany?" She asks. Santana tries to keep the smile from her face but fails miserably.

"It went really well. We talked about a lot of things. Did you know she's who Ryan hired to be the chorographer for the show?" Santana says.

Quinn gives me a disbelieving look.

"No! I had no idea. All he told me was he knew someone who would be amazing and I told him I trusted his judgment. I can't believe it is Brittany. How do you feel working with her?" Quinn asks.

"Well it's kind of crazy that she's gonna be working for me on a show I created, based on a book I wrote about her and mines relationship. But when we talked I told her I want to try being friends again and she said yes," She told her.

"She did?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah. After she pretty much told me she wants more than a friendship."

"Wow." Is all Quinn can say.

"I know. I still love her but she broke me and I can't just jump into anything with her. I think we need to get to know each other again. Then see if we might be able to move on from there. Plus I have Brooklyn to think about. I haven't dated anyone in over 10 years. She's not used to me like that. So I want to take everything slow and be cautious."

"Well San I respect you decision just remember be careful. I know you love her just don't forget what she did. And if she wants you make her work for it." Quinn says with a shoulder bump.

"Oh don't worry I will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Second Chances

**Rating**: **M**for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

Once Santana left the café, Brittany walked to her car to drive home. She didn't have to go into work so she was able to go home and digest all the events of the day. After the half hour drive she found herself sitting on her couch in her living room picking up her phone to call the only person she knows who might be able to help her processes everything. After three rings the call picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey T." Brittany says in a shaky voice.

"Britt what's wrong?" Tina asks worried.

"Well something happened yesterday and I didn't tell you. Then I had lunch with her today and she looks _so_ so amazing, just like I remember and I find out I'm working for her. Which is cool but she said that she just wants to be friends before anything else can happens and I don't know what to do." Brittany explains in one long breath.

"Okay sweetie what are you talking about? Who do you work for?" Tina asks.

"Santana." Brittany whispers.

"What?" Tina asks. She couldn't have heard her friend right.

"Yesterday when I was at the dance studio, after class she came in to pick up her daughter and godson. She little girl Brooklyn and she looks just like her. Everything is the same but her eyes. Brooklyn has blue eyes. And then I wanted to talk to her but she told me not in front of the kids so she gave me her number and we set up lunch for today and talked. That's what we did today." Brittany said.

"Wow. That's crazy. So is she married or something? And how is it you work for her? I thought you were friends with the owner of the studio?" Tina asks.

"She's single and Brooklyn's dad is not in the picture. And the T.V show I'm working on is the show she created. Ryan hired me not knowing I knew Santana and she okayed me because Ryan said he wanted me. So she didn't know about me working on the show until I told her the reason I moved here. Small world right?" Brittany laughs. Just thinking about it all makes the whole thing sound crazy. Like at any minute she's going to walk up back in Chicago and this will all have been a dream.

"Yeah B. Small world. So what are you gonna do?" Tina asks.

"I don't know. You know I love her and I regret everyday what I did to her. To us. She gave me a chance and I threw it in her face when I was the one who asked for her to be honest with me. But she told me she just wants to be friends. How can I do that? How can I be friends with the woman I love?" Brittany asks with a watery voice and tears in her eyes.

"B, you have to do whatever she wants. If she just wants to be friends then be the best friend she has ever had. You know that what you did to her was wrong but you need to show her you've changed. You have to be patient because you are the reason she left home. She left everything she loved behind because _you_ chose the boy you were cheating on. And you reasoned it because you didn't think it was right to hurt Artie. She was there for you your whole life and you chose someone who was only with you so he could say he had a girlfriend. You have a lot to make right with her and the first step is to be her friend so you can show her you love her and woe her. Okay?" Tina told her. Brittany thinks long and hard about what Tina just said to her. She knows she's right. Tina is almost never wrong so she takes a deep breath and calms herself.

"You're right T. I have a lot to make up for. I just hope things work out. I don't think I can live with myself if I let her go again. I don't I could make it without her again." Brittany said.

"I am always right B. Now what you need to do right now is go draw yourself a bath, relax, and think about how you can show her how much you love her. Okay?"

"Okay T. I will. Thanks. I really needed to talk to you."

"Anytime. You know I'm always here for you. Now go on and relax. Call me later okay."

"Kay. Bye T."

"By Britt."

And with that Brittany hangs you the phone and walks upstairs to her room and into her bathroom. She turns on the hot water and fills up the tub and adds some bath salts and bubbles into the water. She strips out of her clothes and gets into the warm water. She can feel her muscles relax and lets the water do it's magic.

She sits there thinking about everything. This was her second chance to make things right with Santana. Knows she messed up when she was younger. She knows it's no one's fault but her own. She knows she has to do everything in her power to make it up to the woman she loves. She reaches over and grabs her phone and decides she has to start somewhere.

**To: San 3- I know we had lunch today but I forgot to tell you something very important. I love you. I always have and always will. I know you want to try and just be friends for now and I respect that. I am the one who messed everything up and I am the one who needs to fix it. But know this; I will **_**NOT **_**give you back up without a fight. I just thought you should know. I love you San and I'll see you tomorrow when you pick up Brooklyn and Riley after class.**

Brittany sets her phone back down and dips her head underwater and comes back out and keeps her eyes closed. After five minutes she hears her phone ring and signal she has a text message. When she opens it she smiles as she reads a text that sparks a fire in her heart and jump starts hope she has for a future with the woman she loves.

**From: San 3- I love you too Britt. I have since I was four years old. I told you I'd never stop loving you as long as I live. You didn't just break my heart, you destroyed me. It took me years to get my head right after what you did to me. I still have a hard time trusting people because the one person I trusted with my heart threw it back in my face. But that happened a long time ago and we were kids. We all make mistakes and we all grow and learn from them. I believe you when you say you'll fight for me. I'm looking forward to that because you have a lot to prove to me. I love you B. Always. **

Brittany puts her phone back and smiles to herself. She knows she has to do everything in her power to make it up to Santana. She has to make her see what she did she wishes more than anything she can change and she has to prove not only to her but everyone else she deserves to be in Santana's life again. She knows it's gonna be a hard road but she's up to it if at the end she gets the woman of her dream.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

**Hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters. I thought you should see what happened to each after the meeting. They both get their best friends advice for what to do. I loved writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think about it. If there is something you want to see. I am trying to find some fun thing to make Britt do to woe San. I have a few ideas but more always help. Review and let me know ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Flashback- Right after the hurt locker scene.**_

_Santana walks as fast as she can away from Brittany. Her whole world feels like it's just been ripped out from under her. She knew it was a possibility that Brittany could turn her down, but she had hoped and prayed that she wouldn't. Brittany had told her a million times 'it's better with feelings'._

_Santana can't seem to wrap her mind around what just happened. She finally did it. She told Brittany she was in love with her. She poured her heart and soul out to only have it thrown back in her face. Brittany told her she couldn't be with her because it wasn't right because she was with Artie._

_What wasn't right was sleeping with both Santana and Artie. Brittany and Santana had been sleeping together since the summer between 8__th__ and 9__th__ grade. If it's unfair to anyone its Santana. She was there first. _

_Santana knew she's crying. She could feel the silent tears streaming down her face. She knows that before too much longer she'll breakdown completely. She just hopes she can find a quiet place to cry, away from prying eyes._

_Santana turns down the last hallway to get to the parking lot and runs into someone causing herself, and that person she hit, to fall to the ground._

"_Sorry sweet cheeks. I didn't see you there." Miss. Holliday said. She takes a closer look at one of her favorite students and sees her red puffy eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_Santana are you hurt? Why are you crying sweetie?" Miss. Holliday asked concerned. Never in all the years she's been subbing at this school has she seen Santana so down and sad and looking so small._

"_I I I t-told h-her how I feel and s-she chose h-h-him a-and not m-mee." Santana sobbed into her teachers arms. Miss. Holliday just sat there holding Santana in her arms and let her cry for a few minutes. She just stoked her hair and whispered reassuring words in her ear. After Santana's breathing started to calm down Miss. Holliday helped her up and into an empty class room, so they could get out of the hallway before bell rings. _

_She sits Santana on a small sofa in the corner of the room and lets her gather her thoughts some more before she tries to get any more information from her._

"_She didn't pick me." Santana barely whispers. "She told me to tell her how I feel then she tells me she loves me but she wants to stay with Artie because it's not right to dump him. What about me? She told me to tell her and everything would be okay." Santana said more to herself they anything but Miss. Holliday heard her loud and clear._

"_I don't know what to tell you sweet cheeks. I honestly thought when you told her how you feel she'd be all up on you." Miss. H said._

"_I know. Like I knew this could happen but she told me everything was gonna be okay. She promised me it would always be us two and she chose a guy she started dating to get me jealous, over me being with me. She said it wouldn't be right to leave him but her relationship with him is a joke. She spends every night in my bed, even after she has a date with him. She'll come over after and shower and crawl in my bed. I just don't get it." Santana says with little life left in her voice. _

"_Well maybe after pushing you to accept your feelings she still hasn't accepted hers for you." Miss. H thought allowed._

"_I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't sit around and watch her be all cute and lovey with stubbles while she sneaks into my room at night acting like what she's doing to me is okay. And I can't say no to her because I love her. I haven't been able to say no to her our whole lives. I'm just so stuck." Santana says with a sigh._

"_Why don't you go somewhere for spring break? Take some time and clear your head." Miss, H asks._

"_The only problem is if I leave, there is nothing holding me back here. Like I have my mom and dad and my little brother and sister but other than them there is nothing left for me here. Maybe I can go stay with one of my older brothers for a while." Santana said._

"_What are you talking about?" Miss. H asks._

"_I'm saying I think I'm gonna go on a road trip to Cali and stay there for a while. It's the only way I can think of to stay away from Brittany and do something for myself and not for her." Santana answers._

"_Were does your brother live?" Miss. H asks._

"_San Diego. Why?"_

"_Because I'm heading there tomorrow to go see a Coldplay concert. I way planning on renting a car to drive there but if you're heading there maybe I can hitch a ride with you?" Miss. H said with a cheeky smile._

"_I think I like the way you think. Here's my number, text me your address and I'll pick you up in the morning. I have some things I need to work out before I go but it shouldn't take that long." Santana tells her._

"_All right hot stuff. Are you okay now?" Miss. H asks as she stands up to exit the room._

"_Yeah. I think I'll be alright."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

_**I hope you enjoyed this flashback. Now you know who thought of leaving. I have a few flashbacks written to show what life was like for both of them during the ten years apart. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Left me know your thought and if there is anything you wanna see in this story.**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fimogen:** I am so happy you love it. It makes me so happy when people like my story. And it makes me update sooner ;)

**Guest:** I'm happy you like this chapter.

**EAAnia395:** I know. I'm tired of it always being Brittany everyone feels sorry for. Brittany played both of them and San got her heart broke when Britt did that. I just think someone should show that Brittany isn't all sweet and innocent.

**Guest:** I'm glad you like it and Britt will be doing some pretty cute things.

**Captncay:** Thanks :)

**Snixx:** Thank you so much for reviewing. The Coldplay thing I have no idea where that came from. I don't even listen to them lol but I'm glad you liked it. I just finished a flashback of the first day back without Santana there. It will have one of the letters she wrote and will be a steping stone for everyone to figure out Brittany isn't as innocent as she seems ;)

**hRcK1224:** Thank you J

**Famehooker:** I loved that too lol. I just want her to help out Santana more than helping her sing that song. There will be more Miss Holliday to come ;)

**Mianickol:** Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Mia:** I'm glad you like the story. It means a lot to me

**Mixtapesandcellmates:** Thank you. I like the idea of Miss Holliday being a bigger part of Santana's journey to being okay with herself so why not have her go to Cali with her. And I have to say thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them all.

**Glee4ever123:** I know. Artie in my book is just gross. Like who would really chose him over Santana. Like hello ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Present Time**_

It's been one week since Santana ran into Brittany again. One week with Brittany back in her life. One week where Santana's heart doesn't feel like there is a gaping hole that is missing. She still doesn't feel whole yet but it's a lot better than it was without Brittany in her life.

They saw each other on Thursday when she went and picked up Brooklyn and Riley from dance class and they talked for a couple minutes. Just idle chit chat. They have sent tons of text messages to each other trying to find out what's the same and what's different about each other now.

Santana learned Brittany can cook now and she not only learned how to turn on a compute but also learned how to use it like a pro. Brittany learned that Santana no longer has rage issues and likes to do yoga to help center herself and she is also a board member of the LGBTQ Teen outreach program in LA. And on top of being a full time mom, writer, producer, and businesswoman, she is also a professor of English at UCLA.

Relearning little things about someone you've loved your whole life is hard. Santana is constantly thinking about how she should know everything about Brittany. Santana went the majority of her life knowing Brittany better than anyone else. Even the blondes own family. And now she has to learn all the new things about her blonde aging. It's hard on her.

But they also learned that something's never change. Like Brittany's obsession with ducks. And her tendency to speak her mind, although she has learned how to filter the inappropriate parts. Brittany found out Santana still eats like the world is ending and still doesn't gain any weight. That she still reads anything and everything she can get her hands on and that she still loves to sing.

Today was the first day one set where there would be a cast reading. Everyone was going to be there. That included both Brittany and Santana. They would be stuck in a room with each other and about 20 other people all day long.

Santana was nervous for a couple reasons. First, people will be reading the words she wrote for the first episode of the show. The pilot got great reviews so now it was time to start getting ready for the first episode. Second, Brittany was going to be there. And Brittany made her more nervous than anything.

Santana spent over an hour getting ready. After lots of second and third guessing she finally decided on tight fitting black pinstriped pant suit with a matching blazer with a white low cut vest that shows off her voluptuous twins. She wore her hair down with natural curls framing her face perfectly. She looked professional and hot as hell.

After making sure she had everything she slipped on her aviators and grabbed her bag and keys and headed to her garage. When she gets there she has a difficult decision to make. What car to take? She takes in all of her cars and tries to figure out which one would be best for the day.

She quickly decides against her motorcycles and her SUV's. So it's down to her Red Mustang convertible, her Sliver Corvette, or her Black Lamborghini. After a few minutes she get into her Lamborghini and heads to the studio to get this day started. And to see her favorite blonde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sorry for the lack of Brittana but don't worry there will be some next chapter. First day on set. I think I'm gonna have fun writing what Brittany is gonna do to show San she cares. Review. The more love I get the faster the updates. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fimogen: **I'm glad you like my story. It makes me so happy when other people enjoy my story.

**the mad twin: **Happy happy you love my story :)

**Snixx : **I love you. You give me amazing ideas all the time. So thank you. I love the jealous Britt idea. Who should she be jealous of? And the angst is mostly gonna be in the flashbacks. I want Britt and San to work out and I want most of the drama to be in the past. And I don't know about Britt being uneasy about San's wealth. In my mind money was never a problem for Brittany. She's always happy with what she has so. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I truly appreciate them :)

**raelynne9 : **Thank you.

**Famehooker: **I know. It must be fun to be so rich ;)

**Mixtapesandcellmates: **Defiantly some more flashbacks of Holly and San's road trip. Plus I plan on having Holly living in LA too :)

**Meech0831: **Thank you for your review :)

**Glee4ever123:** Hahaha. I know I'm jealous of San to. And who wouldn't want to get their sweet lady kisses on with San ;) Thank you so much for the review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Santana pulls into the studio parking lot she's a bit nervous, but in an extremely good way. She parks in her spot and opens her door and walks on set for the first day with the whole team, with her head held high and a dazzling smile for the day ahead.

After about half an hour meeting with her second in command Ryan, they both head to the set to hold their firsts team meeting. Almost everyone is there and sitting about waiting for everyone to get there. But one person catches Santana's eye the moment she walks into the room.

_Brittany._

Santana forgets how to breathe for a minute just staring at the blonde beauty. Brittany is wearing some black leggings with a baby blue singlet, with a white hoody to complete the look. It still blows Santana's mind how Brittany could pull off the simplest clothes and make it looks like she was about to walk out on a run way.

Santana composes herself and walks to her seat, and as she does she sees Brittany making her way over to her. Brittany looks bashful and nervous and it makes Santana feel a little better knowing she's not the only one. Brittany takes the seat to Santana's right and turns to face her.

"Hi."

"Hey Britt."

Brittany pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to Santana. Santana hold it in her hand as a small smile graces her face as she looks over the origami lily in her hand. She turns to face Brittany and smiles at the blonde's gift.

"I don't know if you remember or not-" Brittany began, only to be cut off by Santana.

"Of course I do. You used to give me a paper lily anytime something important happened. Every first day of school, dance recitals, spelling bee, when we made it on the cheerios. Yes I remember. Thank you." Santana said. She loved Brittany did this for her. To others it was just a silly piece of paper, but to Santana it was something that reminded her of all the good time they had together. It was simple but perfect all in the same.

"So you like it?" Brittany asked shyly, ducking her head down as she spoke, to try and hide her pink cheeks. Santana looked at her, _you are adorable_ she thought. Brittany looks up with sparkling eyes as Santana speaks.

"You are adorable. Yes, I like it. I like it very much." Santana gives her a beautiful smile in return.

"I'm glad." Brittany says as the last person sits down at the table so Santana can now starts the meeting. Santana turns to face to group of people and readies herself to speak.

"Hello everyone. Most of you don't know who I am but that's okay I know who you all are. I'm Santana Lopez and you all work for me. You were all told when offered the job that you would have a boss who you couldn't talk about and that's me. Hence the confidentiality clauses in everyone's contracts. No one can tell the press anything I don't approve of first or you get fired. Sorry for being harsh but that's how it has to be. Now why all the secretly, I'll tell you. I'm a writer and my pen name is Bella Rose. Does anyone know who that is?" Santana said.

A blonde haired girl in her early 20's raised her hand eagerly. Her green eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy store, wanting to be called on.

"Yes Dianna." Santana call on her to answer.

"You wrote 'The Downfall of Landslides' , 'Duck Ponds on a Rainy Day', and my personal favorite 'Memories of A Choir Room Confessional'. Might I just say I'm a huge fan of all your work." Dianna said with a huge adorning smile gracing her face while looking at one of her favorite authors.

"That would be me in the flesh. Now this show is based off of my book 'Memories of A Choir Room Confessional'. Most of my books, I pull from personal experience and this show is going to showcase a lot of thing that affect people in high school across the country. I want to open people's eyes to thing that might be taboo in some parts of this country and this is the best way I know how to do it, by putting it on T.V. Now everyone knows who they are playing but let's go around and say your name, who you're playing and what they're like. Well start on my left and go around the room."

"Hi I'm Cory and I'm playing Todd Hutton. He's the star quarterback and is kind of an air head. He's dating the head cheerleader."

"Hello everyone I'm Lea and I will be playing the annoying but talented Barbra Starr. She is a total drama nerd, obsessed with Broadway, and her dream of moving to New York."

"Hey I'm Naya and I'll be playing the head strong, stubborn, bitchy cheerleader Carmen Diago. She runs the school more than the head cheerleader due to her cunning ways. She has the whole school scared of her along with teachers and parents because she has a temper and she's also in love with her best friend Gwen Lelie."

And so goes everyone else introducing themselves.

Heather plays Gwen Lelie

Dianna plays Lily Davis

Mark plays Nathan Jacks

Chord plays Blake Mann

Amber plays Tamie Ross

Chris plays Damon Price

Darren plays Stevin Lloyd

Kevin plays Jeff White

Jenna plays Katie Yang

Harry plays Matt Chen

Matt plays Mr. McGee

Jayma plays Miss Hopps

Jane plays Lee Sylvan

After everyone introduces themselves the rest of the crew says what they do. After about an hour of getting the know everyone then discuss the first episode and how it's going to go. What song are going to be sung and by whom. After about 2 hours of discussing the episode and going over some details they decide to break for an hour lunch before heading to set to run threw some scenes to get a rough feel for them.

After everyone is excused Brittany turns to Santana to get her attention.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Would you- do you- maybe wanna go to lunch? With me?" Brittany nervously asks.

"I'd love to britt-britt. But I'm drivin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just a little bit of the first day at work. Now as you can see (hopefully) the actors who play on the REAL GLEE are my actors for the story. And I've changed everyone's name but it should be fine. How did you like the origami lily thing? I wanted something cute but not at all a declaration of love. I wanted San to remember happy time with Brittany when they were just best friends.**

**Next chapter will be a flashback, then on to lunch. It should be up by Thursday or Friday. Don't know yet. I could post it tomorrow for all I know ;) Please review and let me know what you think and give me ideas of who you want to have a crush on San to bring out jealous Britt. I'm thinking Dianna.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Second Chances

**Rating: M** for Sexy time and swearing-in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary:** What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sephiroth owns u all: **Thank you for the review :)

**OTHangels: **Thank you!

**Guest: **I do too. I can make her flirt and stuff. But she'll be the only actor I really write about. This is a Brittana story and the actors are just really to show they're going to be playing.

**mianickol: **I'm glad you liked it. Sorry next chapters a flashback but it'll still be good :)

**hlnwst: **I don't know. They jus came to me ;)

**1the mad twin: **We will see some Britt POV but I don't know when. But it will come.

**famehooker: **I liked the idea of making the real life actors play the charters of the show. Thought I'd be funny. Glad you like it :)

**Snixx: **I am so happy you liked this chapter. I think I'm going with Dianna as having a crush on San. I think that would be funny. And I don't think there will be violence but Britt will get territorial ;)

**1name2goes3here4: **Thanks. I think so too.

**mixtapesandcellmates: **Don't worry. I won't be writing about the actors. And If I do it will be minimal. I hope you like it when it come up :)

**1Meech0831: **Thank you. Lunch should be cute.

**Fimogen: **I'm happy you liked it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Flashback- The Monday after Spring break/ First day back w/out Santana**_

_Monday morning is always the worst for anyone. You usually spend all weekend having fun and trying to forget about school only to be reminded of it bright and early on Monday. But this Monday is different for Brittany. This is the first time she has ever gone to school without Santana._

_Ever since daycare, Brittany has never ever gone to school on her own. Over 14 years of Santana by her side and now nothing. In 2__nd__ grade they were put in different classes and Santana caused so much trouble they had to switch her classes to keep her with Brittany. _

_Over the years the schools just put them in the same classes to keep the peace. But now Brittany's all on her own. _

_Brittany walks into school that morning wearing a pair of baggie sweatpants, a cheer t-shirts, and one of Santana's sweatshirts with Lopez on the back. Everything she's wearing belongs to Santana. Her hair is in a loss pony and she's not wearing and make-up and you can tell she's been crying due to the large puffy eyes._

_Everyone stops and stares at the usually happy, perky blonde walks down the halls like a zombie. And the thing on everyone's mind is who died to make the happiest persons in the school sad and where is Santana to make her happy?_

_By the time 4__th__ period comes around the whole school is in frenzy. Brittany has been crying most of the day looking like she is dying. No one has gone near her in fear of upsetting her. And the most important thing is no one has seen Santana. The rumor mill has been going wild with what could have happened. _

_One rumor is Santana was robbing a bank and she got picked up. One said Santana got killed over a beef she had with a gang. One really ridiculous one said that Brittany killed her in a car crash. Everyone had a different story for what was happening but no one knew the truth. Well a few did but they weren't talking until glee._

_Brittany walks into glee and sits in the very back away from everyone. The rest of the people file in one by one and all look at the sad blonde and wonder what's going on. As the last person inters the room Rachel stand up and gets front and center._

"_Okay I know today has been a crazy day and everyone is wondering what's going on. Well I have a letter that I found that said to read the first day back from Santana." _

_Everyone sits on the edge of their sets, wanting to know what's up. Even Brittany pays attention as Rachel get ready to read the letter._

"_**Dear glee,**_

_**I can imagine most of you are wondering why I haven't tormented you yet today. Why no one has been graced with my presents. Well I'm sorry to tell you most of you never will again. **_

_**No, I'm not in jail or going to off myself. I've decided to blow this popsicle stand of a town and move on to bigger and better things.**_

_**You might be wondering why. Well only a few people will ever know and they all got letters explaining everything that happened but for the rest of you I'll give a little away. **_

_**A lesion I learned resonantly was never take what you have for granted. Always tell the people you love you love them, even if it breaks your heart in the process. And when you have nothing holding you back spread your wings and fly.**_

_**Now don't worry about me at all. I have a very irresponsible and crazy person making sure I get where I'm getting safe and sound. **_

_**Quinn, Puck, or Rachel will let you know I'm alive once I've settled in where I'm going. And I've disconnected my phone, e-mail, and facebook so on one can find me. And don't bother asking those 3 where I am because if I get one call from anyone else I'll move again and no one will ever hear from me again. They are the only people outside my family who will have any contact with me. Sorry.**_

_**I'm starting a new life from scratch. Most of you think I hated you. But that wasn't the case for all of you. Most of you I liked but I never let you in because I have a lot of thing I was dealing with. Maybe in another life we could have been real friends.**_

_**Everyone take care and look after each other. And kick ass at Nationals. Even though you won't see me I'll be there cheering you all on.**_

_**Have a good life and do things that make you happy losers,**_

_**Santana"**_

"_That's the letter for the glee club. A few of us got personal letter but we are not to read them to anyone. I don't know where she is but I got a text from an unknown number today and it said 'Hobbit I'm safe and sound.' So I know she's okay." And with that Rachel takes a seat in between Mercedes and Quinn with Puck next to Quinn. _

_Everyone breaks into their own conversation as to why Santana left. Artie is the only one brave enough to ask the one person most would think knows what's really going on. _

"_Britt what's the real reason Satan left?" He asks. Brittany starts to cry and everyone looks at each other in confusion as to what could be so bad she's cry at the question. Puck answers for her out of anger for his best friend leaving._

"_She was driven away by some selfish person who only thought of themselves and just fucked with her emotions when they were bored. Her leaving was the only way for her to escape them." He said with so much hate it scared some people. Quinn pulled on his arm and made him sit down and calm down._

_The rest of class is mostly silent. Most everyone is trying to process everything they've learned and guess the missing pieces. The only thing everyone agrees on is that from the sound of things Brittany played a part of Santana leaving and doesn't know where she is._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

**A/N: I hope you like this flashback. A reviewer named Snixx wanted to find out what the rest of the letters San sent out said so I thought I'd give you one. I know this wasn't much but it gives a little insight into what happen once Santana left. I really hope you liked it and you'll all review. Next chapter will be of the lunch and there might be a take of sorts. You never know ;) P.S. When i hit 100 reviews I'll give everyone an extra special chapter.**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Second Chances

**Rating**: **M** for Sexy time and swearing in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: What happens if Santana gave Brittany an ultimatum after she confessed her love for her? What is she still chose Artie if it meant losing Santana? What Brittany didn't know was that by not choosing Santana she would leave her life forever. Or so she thought. 10 years later Brittany meets the love of her life again at the last place she ever expected. Will they be able to leave the past in the past? Will they become friends again? Lovers? How will time have changed them and will true love win out in the end?

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As to two walked to the parking lot they did so in silence. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable, but more so relaxing and easy. It blew Santana away how at ease she still felt around Brittany after all those years. As they walked up to Santana's car and she presses the button to open the doors Brittany's jaw went slack and she stopped walking to just stare at the beautiful car in front of her.

"Wow." Is all Brittany can say while oogling at the car. Santana chuckle softly at her awestruck expression. That jolted Brittany out of her staring and looked back at Santana.

"That's your car?" Brittany asks just to make sure she's not going crazy.

"Yeah it's one of my babies. I bought it when my first screenplay sold. The movie should be coming out this fall." Santana said as nonchalantly as she could while trying to suppress a smile of pride with herself. But Brittany wasn't fooled, she saw how proud Santana was in herself. Brittany was proud of her too. She was doing things she loved and doing very well for herself.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. Now come on. I know the boss personally and we'll get in trouble if we're late getting back." Santana said with a toothy smile on her face as she got into the driver's side with Brittany following her lead to the passenger's side.

After starting the car Santana speed off the lot and drove to one of her favorite restaurants in West Hollywood. After a short ride they pull up to a nice restaurant and let the valet park the car.

Both women walk in and are quickly seated in the back. The waiter hands them their menus and takes their drink order before leaving them to pick their meals.

"The food here sounds delicious." Brittany commented.

"It really is. This is one of my favorite places to eat in the city." Santana commented. Then both looked over their menus and decided what to get and placed their order when the waiter came.

"So how did you like all the cast and crew so far?" Santana asked.

"Well they all seem really nice. I can't wait to start teaching them the dances." Brittany replied excitedly.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with for some of the songs I want. You always could make the most boring of songs amazing when you danced." Santana complemented her. Brittany ducked her head and took a sip of her drink to dry and fend off her pink cheeks.

After their food came the drifted off into a comfortable silence for a while. Both just enjoying each other's company. After so long apart each relished just being near the other again.

"So how's Brooklyn?" Brittany asked after a while.

"She's great. Loving summer camp. She absolutely loves you. She tells me you're an amazing dance teacher and that I'm so cool for knowing you." Santana says.

Brittany lightly laughs at her. She loves seeing Santana like this. She seems so much happier than she was in high school. There she was not herself. She always hid behind her harsh words and cold exterior, but now Santana just radiated this lightness. She was no longer hiding the best parts of herself and Brittany fell a little more in love with her than she already was.

"She seems like an amazing kid. And she is probably one of the most natural dancers I've ever see for her age." Brittany told her.

"I know what you mean. She reminds me a lot of you in that way. When she was little she went from crawling to running to dancing. I can never keep her still. So hyper all the time." She laughs.

"I remember you in dance class when we were little. She looks just like you did back then." Brittany said.

"I know it's kind of scary. We look identical except for our eyes. She my little mini-me." She happily said.

"I have a question to ask you and I don't know if it's an okay thing to ask." Brittany says. She's fidgeting in her seat looking very nervous.

"You can ask me anything Britt. You know that." Santana easily replies.

"Um- I was wondering if-maybe if you have some free time you might- wanna go on a date with me. As friends if that's what you want. I'd much rather it be a real date but I know you want to take things slow so it's up to you." Brittany says in one long breath.

Santana just sits there for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Brittany, the girl she's been in love with since she can remember wants to go on a date with her. To say she wasn't expecting this so soon would be an understatement. It doesn't feel real. She feels like at any moment Brittany is gonna say 'gotcha' and it all be a joke. But it's not and she needs to give Brittany an answer.

"Y-yes."

"Yes?" Brittany asks just to make sure she heard her right.

"Yes." Santana says, this time with more confidence. "I would love to go on a date with you. But on one condition."

"Anything." Brittany quickly answers. She's do anything to go on a date with Santana.

"We can go on a date as long as it's not as friends." Santana says with a twinkle in her eye. Brittany lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She's so happy right now she feels on top of the world.

"Sound perfect to me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Here you go. I hope you like this chapter. I hope it's not going to fast or to slow in the way the story is progressing. I want it to be just right. I haven't even started on the first date yet and I don't know what I want them to do yet. I have a million ideas but for some reason none seem right. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. The next on should be up Friday or Saturday. And if you have some free time, go check out my new story Fooling Everyone. It should have an update soon. Maybe Thursday. Review. I have an amazing flashback for you all once I hit 100 reviews. So let me know what you think it might be. If you get it right you'll get a shout-out ;)**


End file.
